Shika: Neko Hanyou
by Shikahanyou
Summary: Shika, a half cat demon is seriously injured. Inuyasha and group helps look after her until she's healed, but they were in for more then the bargained for. Shika is her name, and when unlikely characters are brought into the story, events start to unfold.
1. Prologue

_Author's note: This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you will like it. I am a big Inuyasha fan so I'm going to try to write. Please read and review, enjoy!_

_All the Inuyasha characters are property of Takahashi and I have not claimed them as my own characters and never will. Any characters that you do not recognize and have never heard of are my made-up ones for this story. Thanks, now just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!_

** The sun was just peeking up over the eastern horizon above the mountains and the birds were chirping their sweet, high notes. Inuyasha and group were sleeping peacefully in a clearing in the forest by the mountains. Kagome opened one eye and then the other. She hoisted herself up a bit so she could see the others. There was Sango with Kirara, Miroku and Shippo.**

"**Can't you sleep?" Inuyasha asked.**

** The question startled Kagome, she was still groggy so she forgot Inuyasha was there sitting by a tree.**

"**I just woke up, sensed something that's all," Kagome whispered.**

"**That's funny," he replied. "I sense an unnatural presence in the air it just doesn't feel right, I woke up a few minutes before you."**

** Suddenly a blood-curdling scream rose and fell, it sounded like it came from far away. The moment Inuyasha heard the scream his ears pricked up and Kagome covered her ears with her hands. The rest of the group woke up too and covered their ears like Kagome.**

"**What was that?" Shippo asked, obviously scared.**

"**It sounded so unnatural, like whatever screamed wasn't human," Miroku stated.**

"**Well, whatever it was we can't go check it out tonight, it sounded to far away," Inuyasha said.**

** Everyone looked at eachother and gulped, fear in their eyes and scared looks on their faces. Everyone muttered a feeble, "goodnight" or "sleep well", Kirara mewed a scared sounding little mew. Everyone was dreading what they would find tomorrow, for they were heading that way.**

** Little did the small group know that the scream they just heard was just the beginning of another adventure that they would all be involved in. Nothing could prepare them for what would happen.**


	2. Bloodshed

_Author's note: Well here is Chapter one. I hope you liked the prologue! I still encourage you to read and review. Also if there are any mistakes please let me know A.S.A.P._

** Everyone got up with grim faces that morning, dreading what they would face for tomorrow, if (whatever it was) was still there. The sky didn't look to happy either; there were dark thunderclouds as far as the eye could see and rain was already starting to sprinkle down.**

"**Just our luck isn't?" Inuyasha grumbled. " Now it's going to rain!"**

"**Well we better get a move on if we want to get far before the rain gets even heavier," Sango advised.**

** Everyone agreed and packed up their things and made there way out of the clearing. Kagome was glad to get out of the forest, she hadn't slept in a village or in an inn for ages and according to Miroku they would arrive at one tomorrow. The group had been walking for a few hours when they came upon a road and started following that. All of a sudden Kirara started trembling and growling.**

"**What is it Kirara?" Sango asked, alarmed.**

** Inuyasha's ears pricked up and his eyes started searching the forest on either side of him. Kirara seamed to be doing the same thing. Kagome eyes widened and she seamed to clutch at her chest as if a dagger had stabbed her there.**

"**It's the same feeling I felt last night, before the scream! I can't believe I didn't notice, I sense jewel shards and a weird aura!" Exclaimed Kagome.**

"**Well whatever it was last night I guess it's hear now!" Growled Inuyasha. "Everyone keep your eyes peeled and be careful!"**

** Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and hid his face in the crook of her arm and Kirara turned big and jumped into a sort of stand-ground position. Miroku moved into an attack position gripping his staff tightly and Sango also moved into an attack position, gripping her boomerang tightly.**

** Suddenly, the bushes on the right side of the path started rustling and moving. As soon as it had started, the rustling stopped and a tall figure, covered in cuts, blood and bruises stumbled out and collapsed at their feet. Six jewel shards rolled out of her limp hand.**

"**Oh my god!" Kagome gasped. **

"**What is it?" Sango asked.**

** Inuyasha answered in a disbelief kind of voice and he had a reason to. **

"**It's a half cat demon, and look at all the jewel shards she's carrying!" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

** Inuyasha was right; the girl was indeed a half cat demon. It was hard to tell her features because she was covered in blood.**

** Kirara turned back into her normal form and ran up to the mysterious girl. Kirara looked really worried and (if it was possible) almost about to cry. Shippo brought his head out of Kagome's arms and looked at the poor half-demon lying there unconscious. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran up to the girl.**

"**Poor Kirara, she looks so upset the girls half her kind, so she's bound to be taken by her," Sango explained, kind of half to herself.**

"**We should help her shouldn't we?" Miroku asked.**

"**Why?" Inuyasha answered. "The girl will just die, it looks like her injuries are too serious anyways!"**

"**SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.**

** Inuyasha was dragged head first into the ground; it looked like it hurt (a lot). He got up grumbling to himself.**

"**We can at least try Inuyasha the heartless half-demon!" Kagome angrily exclaimed.**

** Kirara looked up at Kagome and mewed happily, it looked like she agreed with Kagome. Shippo looked up at Kagome hopefully.**

"**Kirara and Shippo agree so I think it's worth a shot!" Sango stated.**

"**Yes, I agree I think its worth a shot," Miroku said.**

"**Fine, just don't blame me if the girl dies," Inuyasha reluctantly agreed.**

** Miroku picked the half-demon up in his arms and Kagome grabbed the jewel shards and put them in her backpack pocket.**

"**What could have done this to her?" Shippo asked.**

"**We don't know Shippo, we just don't know," Miroku replied.**

** The whole time the group was walking Kirara trotted beside Miroku looking up at the girl with worried eyes. After about an hour of walking Kirara ran up to the front of the group, mewed and ran of into the bushes. She had to come out and re-enter several times before she could get anyone to follow her, but eventually they did.**

** To the group's amazement, after about a half-hour of walking they came across a perfectly intact cabin of sorts. It was fairly large and had a fire pit with rocks around it and four logs in a square around that. There seemed to be no one living in it.**

"**This is amazing Kirara! You just led us to a great place to stay while we try to take care of the girl," Kagome thanked.**

** Kirara mewed proudly.**

"**So what are you going to use for bandages?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**My first aid kit," Kagome replied. "Now everyone search out the cabin and surrounding area for any dangers."**

** Miroku put the half-demon down next to Kagome and Kagome pulled out her first aid kit and began her work.**

** Shippo ran up to Kagome and Kirara trotted over to sit on the log a few yards away watching intently on Kagome and the girl.**

"**Can I help?" Shippo asked. "I don't want to see a fellow demon or half-demon die!"**

"**Yes you can help me with the bandages if you really want," Kagome replied.**

** Shippo nodded and pulled out a roll of gauze, holding it for Kagome to use. Sango walked over and stopped a few feet away.**

"**I hope she'll be able to live Kagome, I really do," Sango solemnly said.**

"**I know Sango, I know," was all Kagome said.**


	3. Shika

Shika's eyes fluttered open and she sat up abruptly. She winced in pain and lay down again. Where was she? Shika looked around the room, nothing special, just a bed, a table, and a dresser. She slowly sat up this time and slowly got out of the bed. Shika had to put her hand against the wall for the first few steps and then she was all right.

Her hand gingerly reached out toward the doorknob, (she was wondering what was on the other side) and when she was just about to make contact with it, the door opened and Kagome was on the other side. Shika just stood staring at Kagome.

"Oh your awake! Thank god your alright, I was just going to check on you!" Kagome assured. "I'm Kagome what's your name?"

It took awhile for Shika to find her voice.

"Shika, my names Shika," Said the girl in a weak voice.

Now that Shika didn't have blood all over her skin and clothes, Kagome noticed she was a very pretty half-demon. Her cat ears were light brown and the insides were peach. Her hair was hazelnut and fell down a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were of a stunning hazel and she was quite slim and skinny. Her clothes looked like Sango's whenever she wasn't fighting, except her top was creamy white and her skirt was a pastel green kind of shade. She wore a pair of light brown sandals.

"Do you want to meet the others?" Kagome asked.

"Others?" Shika asked in a kind of tired voice.

Kagome led her out to the others and everybody had surprised looks on their faces.

"Everybody, this is Shika," Kagome introduced.

The whole group (including Inuyasha) introduced their selves and Kirara gave an elated sounding mew.

"Come sit down next to me," Sango told Shika.

Shika was hesitant, she didn't even know these people and they were taking care of her. She was a _Half-demon _for god's sake! Why would they want to help her? Then her eyes seemed to go out of focus, like she was having a flashback and then she returned to her normal self and walked weakly and sat next to Sango.

"So you're a half-demon," Inuyasha began nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact.

For the first time Shika noticed the small group of travelers had demons with them, and a half-demon! A young fox demon, a two-tailed cat demon and a half dog demon!

"Yes," She replied simply.

Miroku seemed to sense her awkwardness of being with them.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha here may seem a bit grumpy and heartless-"

"Hey!"

"As I was saying, he may seem grumpy and heartless, but if you get to know him he's really a nice guy," Miroku explained.

For the first time Shika smiled, Inuyasha reminded her of a person she knew- and then it hit her! Of course, she knew Inuyasha! She wasn't about to tell the group how though.

"I've heard of you, Inuyasha," Shika stated. "You and everyone else here are hunting for the remaining jewel shards, right?"

"Yes that's us," Sango replied. "Oh and if your wondering were your jewel shards are, there in Kagome's backpack."

Shika almost forgot! She had collected eleven, when she was attacked. These people were really kind; they hadn't stolen it for themselves but told her where they were.

"As payment for fixing up my wounds and being very kind, you can have them," Shika told the group.

Kirara mewed and got off Sango's lap and jumped down to the ground. She padded over and rubbed up against Shika's legs. Shika picked her up and held her above her head.

"And who's this?" Shika asked with amusement.

"That's Kirara, my cat demon," Sango told her. "I see she's taken a liking to you!"

Kirara mewed happily and Shika brought her down to sit on her lap.

"She's very cute," Shika simply stated.

Shippo, who had been very quiet, all of a sudden asked the question that was burning in everyone's mind.

"What happened?"

"Shippo not right now, let her heal better first, it might cause her to much of a fright to re-livelast nightright now," Miroku advised.

"No that's fine, Miroku, is it?" Shika said.

"Well if you insist on telling us your story, go right ahead. I'm just letting you know that you don't have to," Miroku stated.

Shika nodded, and began her story. Everyone moved into a more comfortable position on the logs around the fire pit. Even Inuyasha seemed interested for what the girl had to say.

"I was in Naraku's castle, (as I'm sure you've all heard of Naraku) secretly of course and I was hunting for the shekon jewel shards. I got my hands on his completed part of the jewel, but before I could get out of the castle, Kagura caught me. She called Naraku and he captured me and beat me really hard and whipped me. I escaped, but with only eleven shards. I was scared and alone, I wondered as far as I could away from the castle before I collapsed from exhaustion."

She paused and thought about how she should word her story. It was quite a frightful experience, all this happening and she was just trying to remember it all. She continued.

"I spent the night there and in the morning, I did what I could do to heal my wounds. The next morning after that I moved on again, but this time a demon attacked me, and I was to weak to defend myself, it beat me up pretty bad and stole five of the shards I was carrying. I was stumbling through the forest the next morning and that was when you found me I guess."

Shika (if it were possible) looked even more weak and tired after finishing her story than she was before. She got incredibly dizzy and put her hand to her head.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Just a bit dizzy that's all," Shika muttered.

"Why don't you lie down?" Shippo asked.

Shika shook her head.

"I'm fine hear right now," She said weakly.

"You got into Naraku's castle?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Shika looked right into Inuyasha's eyes and nodded. Inuyasha kind of half nodded back to show her that he believed her.

"You've got to be really brave," Sango stated. "You must have really wanted those jewel shards."

Shika shook her head.

"I just want to get them away from Naraku, and maybe, I haven't decide yet, want to turn myself full human," She explained.

Kirara, who was silent the whole time, stretched a bit and hopped down and went to sit beside Shippo. Everyone was silent, until-

"That's what _someone _could think about doing if we ever get all the jewel shards," Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha was avoiding eye contact with everyone and muttering to himself. Shika looked at Sango, confused.

"I'll explain later," Sango told her.

The sun was just starting to set; it was a beautiful, picturesque scene. The sky was a mix of pinks, yellows, and oranges. The birds were starting to settle for the night and there was silence all around. The group remained talking to each other.

To everyone's surprise Inuyasha got on fine with the other half-demon and seemed relieved that Shika was doing okay for now. Everyone else seemed obviously elated to see heralive and doing just okay. But just okay was better than really bad. It looked like Shika got on well withInuyasha and group. Shika eventually got to tired to move and had to limp her way to bed (for her right leg had a huge cut all the way up it) and went to bed with a high fever.


	4. Shocking Surprises

_Author's note: Sorry for the mistakes in the last paragraph, it was late and I was very tired. Also I am sorry for not making Chapter 3 in bold text. I will try not to let that happen again. If I do just let me know. Keep reading and reviewing!_

**It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. There wasn't a sound, not even a breeze. Shika felt a cold hand across her forehead. It felt so good compared to the burning feeling of her high fever.**

"**I've only seen you like this once before," said a deep voice.**

**It took awhile for her fevered brain to process the information. Shika did a kind of half-smile.**

"**That was a long time ago, Sesshomaru," She said very weakly, her eyes still closed.**

**He took his hand away from her forehead and turned away to the dresser.**

"**Shika, I've brought you your sword," Lord Sesshomaru whispered, laying the sword down on the dresser. **

**He turned around to face her once more and saw a poor injured half-demon, burning up. Sesshomaru opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He closed it again.**

"**Just don't die," was all he said.**

**He turned toward the door, opened and closed it so quietly it didn't even make a sound.**

**In the morning Shika woke up feeling much better. Her fever was gone and she felt almost one hundred percent again. Then it came to her! Last night… was it a dream or real? Shika looked at the dresser and sure enough, a sword (her sword) was lying across it.**

"**Thank you," She whispered.**

**She fell back asleep and woke up a couple hours later. She walked out of her room more cheerful than she had been in awhile. She turned the corner of the cabin and she almost bumped into Inuyasha.**

"**Sorry," Shika said.**

**Inuyasha didn't look to happy. He was kind of glaring at her. All of a sudden her pinned her against the wall.**

"**How do you know him?" He growled.**

**Shika started struggling. She was scared and Inuyasha was holding her shoulders tightly, she couldn't move. Shika stopped struggling, but before she could answer him, Kagome turned the corner.**

"**Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Kagome cried in alarm.**

"**I don't know how and I don't know why but-"**

**Inuyasha had let go of her shoulders now and Shika covered Inuyasha's mouth with her hands.**

"**But I'm all better now!" Shika continued.**

**She shot Inuyasha a be-quite look and pulled her hands away from his mouth. Kagome shot Shika a your-not-telling-me-the-whole-story look and Shika shot Kagome an I'll-explain-later look. All three seemed to have understood each other and Kagome walked back over to the fire-pit, which was hidden from view.**

"**Come with me," Inuyasha commanded.**

**Shika had no choice but to follow him. Inuyasha turned into the forest that surrounded their cabin, and Shika followed him. After a few minutes Inuyasha sat down on a log and ordered Shika to do the same.**

**There was an awkward silence that followed the seconds after Shika sat down. She was staring straight at Inuyasha and not blinking. Inuyasha was also looking straight into her eyes.**

"**First of all, how do you know Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Shika didn't break eye contact and neither did Inuyasha. Shika sighed and began her story.**

"**Well, he saved me from a perverted man, and let me stay with him, in turn I had to watch Rin and take care of Aun etc.," Shika explained.**

**There was no amused expression on Inuyasha's face, as there would be usually at such a preposterous idea, but instead he seemed to be thinking. **

"**And why have you stayed with him?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. "Believe me, I know my half-brother he's not very nice at all."**

"**Well, Rin and Jaken like me and Sesshomaru doesn't beat me or anything. I've no where else to go, so why not?" Shika explained.**

"**Why would anyone want to stay with Sesshomaru and his group?" Inuyasha muttered, more to himself than Shika.**

**Shika wasn't listening; instead she pulled out her sword from her belt thing she had made that morning and pulled it out of the sheath. Inuyasha turned to look at it.**

"**You have a sword?" Inuyasha asked, obviously interested.**

**Shika nodded.**

"**You have the tessiaga, right?" Shika asked.**

**Inuyasha pulled out the tessiaga and it grew to its huge size. He looked at Shika's sword, then at his and snorted.**

"**What?" Shika asked with amusement. "Think your sword can beat my sword?"**

"**Yes!" He exclaimed. "Your sword is so puny and mine is huge!"**

"**Size isn't everything, Inuyasha," Shika replied.**

**Inuyasha snorted in disbelief and got up off the log. Shika got off of her rock and started walking through the forest back to the cabin. Inuyasha walked behind Shika and when they were nearing the cabin Kirara jumped out of the bushes on top of Shika. The force of the impact sent Shika on the ground. Kirara mewed happily from her perch on Shika's chest.**

**Shika started laughing and Kirara head butted Shika's headaffectionately. Shika picked up Kirara and carried her the rest of the way. **

**When Inuyasha and Shika arrived back at the cabin, Inuyasha stepped away from Shika and walked towards Kagome, who was sitting on the log around the fire pit. He bent low and whispered something in her ear. She looked up at him and nodded.**

"**After lunch," Shika heard Kagome tell him.**

**Inuyasha nodded and went to sit down next to her. Shika sat by Sango and Miroku. Shika let Kirara go and she jumped down and sat next to Shippo on the log opposite Sango, Miroku, and her.**

**Sango turned towards Shika.**

"**What do you want for lunch?" She asked.**

**Shika pondered this question for a while before answering.**

"**Fish, please," She decided.**

**Kirara gave a happy mew of appreciation and Shippo clapped his hands. **

"**I'll catch fish for everyone," Shika offered.**

"**And I'll help!" Shippo exclaimed.**

**Miroku said they could go find the nearest river and hopefully find some fish. Shika and Shippo weren't gone for long when they brought back, eight juicy fish. Kagome cooked the fish over the fire pit, which had a nice big fire going. Everyone agreed Inuyasha had two fish, and they enjoyed a nice, succulent lunch.**

**After lunch was over Kagome and Inuyasha told everyone they'd be right back. They headed into the forest, but it was the opposite direction that Inuyasha and Shika went that morning.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in a beautiful meadow about ten minutes away from the cabin.**

"**So what was it that you almost hurt Shika over this morning?" Kagome asked coldly.**

"**Shika knows Sesshomaru, Kagome," Inuyasha answered.**

**Kagome was silent for a while, while she pondered the question.**

"**But how?" She asked, interested.**

"**She claims he saved her from this man, and let her stay but only if she took care of Rin and Aun etc.," Inuyasha replied. "What does etc. mean anyways?"**

"**Etc. means: and other things," Kagome told him. "Why would Sesshomaru save anyone?"**

"**That's what I can't grasp, he usually never bothers himself with half-demons, and get this, Shika has stayed with him!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "But I can understand that she has nowhere else to go."**

"**So she's an orphan?" Kagome asked.**

**Inuyasha nodded solemnly.**

"**Well I guess she stays because of what you said. She does have nowhere else to go," Kagome agreed.**

"**Well, should we let her stay?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshomaru was here, **_last night_ **he might comeback and that could put us all in danger."**

"**Of course we let her stay, she's just fitting in here and we can't turf her out now!" Kagome cried. "Did Sesshomaru hurt anyone last night? No!"**

**Inuyasha nodded.**

"**Fine, only for you…" He sighed.**

**Kagome settled down and Inuyasha and her started walking back to the cabin. Three words kept echoing in her head: **_only for you… only for you… only for you…_

_ I think Inuyasha's sword is spelt tessiaga, if it is wrong please tell me so I can fix it in later chapters._

_Author's Note: Sesshomaru's dragon thing's name (I spell it Aun) please tell me if that is spelt wrong too. Also I can no longer continue in bold text, it would be to hectic. So um…keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all the people who have read my story and I hope you like so far, don't worry I'll still keep updating._


	5. A Weird Night Indeed

_Author's Note: Thank you for the people, who told me how to spell some things. I was told that the Tetsusaiga was a mistake in spelling. My friends told me it was spelt Tessiaga. But I like Tetsusaiga better anyway. I also thank all the people who have read/reviewed my story. Please keep it up. Oh and I will be continuing in bold text, sorry for any confusion. Good day!_

**It was very close to midnight, and everyone was asleep. Shika silently crept out of bed. When she was in the main room, she nudged Kirara gently. Kirara looked up sleepily, and when she saw Shika she was just about to mew happily when Shika put a hand to her own lips. Kirara remained silent and Shika gestured for Kirara to follow her outside.**

**It was a very beautiful night, the stars were shining and there wasn't a single cloud in view. Kirara sensed what Shika wanted to do. Yesterday she snuck along with Kagome and Inuyasha and hid in the bushes listening to their conversation. **

**Shika seemed to know this.**

"**You know where I want to go don't you, Kirara?" Shika asked.**

**Kirara nodded and turned big. She gestured for Shika to get on her back. At first, Shika marveled at how big Kirara was. She had sensed that Kirara could transform, but not this much. Shika remembered where she wanted to go so she climbed on to Kirara's back. **

**Kirara kicked her back legs hard and she flew from the ground to the air. Shika was wary of the fire at first, but soon she realized it would not hurt her. Shika was used to flying on Ah-Un, so she wasn't airsick or anything. **

"**I'm sorry to ask you to do this, Kirara but it would take days to find Sesshomaru on foot," Shika explained.**

**Kirara gave a growl in reply, which didn't sound annoyed at all. Shika was riding sidesaddle so she could look at all the scenery. She had cat eyes after all, so she could still see well at night. It took about half-an-hour of flying to finally spot a campfire in the distance. When they got near it Kirara swooped down lower to see if it was Sesshomaru and his group. Indeed it was them so Kirara circled and then landed next to Ah-Un.**

**Shika got off Kirara and thanked her and Kirara turned to try to strike up a conversation with Ah-Un.**

"**I've been expecting you," said Sesshomaru simply.**

"**You're just trying to be mysterious," Shika stated. "Where are Rin and Jaken?"**

"**Out catching fish," Sesshomaru explained.**

"**At night?"**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**Your not a very good baby sitter," Shika answered.**

"**Well Rin's with Jaken, he'll protect her if anything happens," Sesshomaru stated.**

"**What can Jaken do?" Shika asked in disbelief.**

**Sesshomaru was silent for a while before answering.**

"**Good point, go find them," Sesshomaru ordered.**

**Shika sighed and walked into the forest. She used her nose to pick up the scent. After a few minutes she found at least one. Rin was crying and Jaken was nowhere to be seen.**

**When Rin saw Shika, she stopped crying instantly and ran over to her.**

"**Jaken fell in the river, Shika!" Rin cried.**

**Shika instantly picked Rin up and ran along the riverside looking for Jaken. They came across a lake at the far end of the river, on the side closest to them, Jaken was grumbling and cursing. He was completely soaked.**

"**Have fun?" Shika teased.**

**Jaken looked up at her, scowling.**

"**Ha ha ha, very funny Lady Shika," Jaken grumbled as he stepped on to solid ground.**

**He saw Rin looking very sad in Shika's arms. His eyes widened.**

"**Oh no!" He cried. "I made Rin cry, Sesshomaru's going to kill me!"**

**Rin started laughing and jumped down from Shika's arms.**

"**Don't worry Jaken, I won't let him hurt you, after all **_he's _**the one who sent you to the river anyways," Shika told him.**

**They walked back together and arrived at camp ten minutes later. **

"**What happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken.**

"**He fell in the river, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin told him.**

**Sesshomaru shrugged. Jaken walked over to the fire, sat down and put his hands out near the fire to get warmer. Rin ran over to Shika and hugged her, it was a cute scene, Rin only came up to Shika's waist.**

"**It so good to see you Rin!" Shika exclaimed.**

**Sesshomaru was sitting leaning against a tree, he had one eye closed and one eye open watching Shika and Rin. Shika turned to look at Jaken, who had fallen asleep by the fire, his head was about a yard away from the flames.**

**Rin had let go off Shika now and walked over to where Ah-Un and Kirara where standing. She stopped to look at Kirara, who was small again.**

"**Is this yours Shika?" Rin asked.**

"**No, its Sango's, do you remember her?" Asked Shika.**

**Rin thought for a moment.**

"**It rings a bell," She said.**

**Rin patted Kirara on the head and she walked over to Ah-Un and pulled a sleeping bag out of one of the pockets that Ah-Un had on its saddle. She pulled it over to the area around the fire, and set it down a few yards away. She dragged Jaken (who did not wake up) to the sleeping bag and put him inside it. She went to Ah-Un again and pulled out another sleeping bag and put it on the opposite side of the fire.**

"**Good night Shika, good night Sesshomaru," Rin whispered in a sleepy voice.**

**She fell asleep almost at once. Kirara was beginning to fall asleep too; she curled up on the grass next to Ah-Un and shut her eyes. Ah-Un closed its eyes and its head slumped down to the ground.**

**Shika wasn't sleepy yet so she sat by the fire with her legs to her chest and her arms curled around them. After a few minutes Sesshomaru came and joined her.**

"**Why don't half-demons have tails?" Sesshomaru asked in an expressionless voice.**

_Okay… weird question…_**thought Shika.**

"**I don't know… why are you asking me anyways?" Shika asked.**

**Sesshomaru put his hands to his face.**

"**Sorry I've been a little tired lately…" He sighed.**

"**You'd usually never admit something like that," Shika told him.**

"**See my point?" Sesshomaru said.**

**Shika raised her eyebrows up a bit. The moon was hidden from view by one tiny cloud. Herself and Sesshomaru kept watching the cloud until it revealed the moon again. **

"**I'll be right back," Shika told him.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and Shika walked into the forest. Shika was looking for a place to relieve herself (if you must know). After Shika did what she had to do she started walking back. A heavy wind blew through the forest and with it a sense of foreboding. Shika sensed something… not good.**

**Her eye widened in shock as she realized, that whatever it was, was right behind her. Shika turned just in time to see two large fangs heading right for her neck…**

**Kirara got up and ran into the forest, a few second later everyone jumped up because of the high-pitched scream that sounded like it came from a kilometer away. Sesshomaru told Rin and Jaken to stay there and he ran into the forest.**

**Shika slowly opened her eyes. Oh… why is their a silver haired man standing over me? Wait… his name is… Sessohu… no Sesshomaru! Shika looked up at him, he was bending over to pick her up, and that was the last thing she saw… before all went black.**


	6. Midnight Lodgers and a Swordfight

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for being patient! I'm glad you all like my story so much. Also thanks to a couple people who sent me an email reminding me to "speed up with the updates"! I hope you enjoy this chapter (as I said to myself: it better be good these good people have been waiting long enough!). Enjoy…_

**Kirara and Aun swooped down to land by the cabin; their riders were three strange people. One was a tall demon carrying a pale, almost lifeless form and the two others were a human and an imp. They looked strange in the moonlight, like ghosts almost.**

**The peculiar night smelt of peril and blood, Sesshomaru carrying the hanyou had a look on his face of annoyance. Inside his head was a battle going on. **_If I bring her here Inuyasha is also here, this will definitely cause some big problems…_**Another voice answered. **_But if you don't bring her here she will die, Kagome is the only one with healing powers for along while around! _

**Sesshomaru sighed with frustration and started walking around the corner, it looked like he had made up his mind. Inuyasha was sitting on the log staring at the moon he looked over at Sesshomaru the look on his face was of surprise. A slight breeze blew through area, no one moved. Suddenly Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, to defend himself Sesshomaru had to drop Shika. Now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were joined together through their clenched hands.**

"**I see you've found yourself a new arm Sesshomaru," Inuyasha observed.**

**Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's hands and was just about to draw the Tokijin but Rin ran between them. **

"**Stop!" She exclaimed between sobs. "Lady Shika needs help, don't you want to save her?"**

**Jaken was trying to drag her back roughly but Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.**

"**Your right," He told her.**

**Jaken stopped pulling Rin and Sesshomaru bent down to pick up Shika. Through all his anger Inuyasha hadn't noticed Shika. He looked at her in Sesshomaru's arms, suddenly the morning when he and Shika were talking flashed through his mind. It took all of his strength not to somehow try to violently throttle Sesshomaru… he cared for Shika too; she and him went through the same thing mostly as they were growing up: bitter sadness and hate.**

"**I'll wake Kagome- just wait there," He growled through clenched teeth. **

**Sesshomaru just looked up at him with his strange yellow eyes.**

"**Please do, little brother."**

**Not hate, anger, or resentment visible except the remark. **_How does he control his emotions that well?_** Pondered Inuyasha. He continued thinking and almost bumped into Kagome, Inuyasha almost jumped into the ceiling.**

"**Why are you up?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**I just went to the bathroom why?" Kagome answered sleepily.**

**Inuyasha led her out side and she was startled to see Sesshomaru. She looked down at Shika.**

"**Oh…" was all she said.**

**Voices… voices in my head? No… they were from outside.**

"**What happened to her?" Jaken asked worried.**

"**Looks like she got attacked by the vampire demons, there's rumors that they're hungry. Their home got destroyed in a wild fire and now they're on the move." Replied Miroku.**

"**Actually hanyou vampires," corrected Shika.**

**Everyone jumped and turned around. Shika had propped herself up on her pillows and was staring at them innocently.**

**Shika was outside sitting on the log with everyone else, including the midnight lodgers. Shika, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken sat on one log. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara sat on the one across from Shika and company. Also Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sat on another. Aun was off to the side swishing its tail happily as it watched the group exchange conversation.**

**Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru who averted his gaze. Shika was looking awfully perky for what had happened and Rin and Jaken were playing chopsticks enthusiastically. Shippo was watching this game with interest and Kirara was asleep on Miroku's lap for a change.**

**Shika was watching the silent anger directed toward Sesshomaru with interest.**

"**You guys hate each other that much?" Shika asked, amused.**

**Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head and Inuyasha mouthed a silent yes between clenched teeth. Shika silently giggled and turned toward Kagome.**

"**Does he do this all the time he's around Sesshomaru?" **

"**Even when he's not," sighed Kagome.**

**Shika looked back at Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru who now had turned toward glaring at Inuyasha. Shika sighed.**

"**If I win a sword fight against Inuyasha will you two promise to make a truce?" She asked standing up.**

"**Sure because you'll never win." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison.**

**Everyone looked to Sesshomaru in disbelief.**

"**What, now your on my side?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yeah just a minute ago I thought you'd give anything for Inuyasha to be defeated," Sango stated.**

**Sesshomaru sighed with frustration like anyone would know the meaning behind his simple statement.**

"**All I'm saying is, she was attacked by a blood sucking hanyou so she's weaker than normal plus, Inuyasha is a skilled swordsmen; he's practiced far longer than you have, Shika." Sesshomaru told them.**

**Inuyasha snorted and stood up.**

"**I say let her do it, I haven't got any practice lately so why not?" He advised.**

"**Inuyasha! Shika's sick still don't you even care about other peoples lives?" Kagome cried.**

"**Hey, she's the one who suggested it and I need some practice!" Inuyasha argued.**

**Miroku stood up while Kirara jumped off his lap and sat on the bench. Miroku walked over to Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder.**

"**Remember Kagome half-demons heal a lot faster than mortals and they're a lot stronger," Miroku advised. "Plus… it would be interesting to see a dog demon verse a cat demon."**

**Kagome bit her lip and looked at Sango for advice while all the while Shika looked impatient. Sango shrugged.**

"**We're not Shika's parents," was all she said.**

**Shika grinned, as she went to pull out her sword she noticed it wasn't there. Sesshomaru sat on the log observing it and looked up.**

**He turned towards Inuyasha. "Oh just so you know I taught her everything she knows."**

"**All right!" Exclaimed Shippo excitedly. "Inuyasha no using Wind Scar etc. for I don't think Shika's sword has any techniques!"**

**Shika smiled at Shippo and nodded. **

"**I'll be the referee! To make sure Inuyasha doesn't cheat!" Shippo stated.**

**Sesshomaru tossed the sword to Shika, who caught it easily by the hilt.**

"**Shika you're not going to win this, I'm better than my little brother but you're a girl," Sesshomaru said.**

**Shika was hurt by his remark. She glared at him; if looks could kill, Sesshomaru would be dead before he even noticed. Or maybe Shika would prefer to kill him painfully and slowly…**

"**Watch me!" She said hotly.**

**With that she turned around and walked out of the square of logs and turned toward Inuyasha. He followed Shika and stood a few yards away from her. Everyone was cheering for Shika except Sesshomaru who was watching silently.**

**Kagome was worried Inuyasha might hurt Shika. Unfortunately she agreed with Sesshomaru, Shika could never win. But just to make her happy Kagome cheered along with the rest of the group. Jaken and Rin ran up beside Shippo.**

"**We're helping referee," Jaken announced.**

**Shippo nodded gratefully and they all turned to watch the sword bearers. Rin looked really excited she hadn't seen Shika or Inuyasha sword fight and Sesshomaru didn't use his sword very often. Miroku was sitting by Sango again and… yes groping her backside. Sango slapped him and shifted away a bit. Kirara jumped up to fill the gap between the two.**

**Kagome sat beside Sango and Sesshomaru was sitting on the log watching the hanyous'. **

**Inuyasha drew his sword, the powerful tetsusaiga and Shika drew hers a slim sword with no apparent uniqueness about itexcept the hilt had vines running up and down it.**

"**A pretty sword, but you need a powerful sword to beat mine," Inuyasha stated, grinning.**

**"Size isn't everything, Inuyasha!" Shika stated.**

**To Inuyasha the fight had already been won. Shika just stared at him innocently, her sword infront of her face, ready to fight.**

"**Beat him to a pulp, Lady Shika!" Yelled Jaken.**

**Aun watched the two hanyous' with interest and gave Shika a reassuring bellow that she took as encouragement. **

**Shippo looked at Rin and Jaken and held up three fingers. He lowered them as the seconds passed. The three referees knew what to do. As Shippo lowered the third finger…**

"**Begin!" The referees shouted with almost hysterical excitement.**

**Inuyasha was the first to make a move. He charged at Shika only barely trying.** _Sesshomaru was right, Shika was a girl what can she do?_**Inuyasha realized his mistake only afterShika parried his blow with only a little effort. Inuyasha was surprised,** _so she can fight a bit…_

**Inuyasha increased his effort a bit and Shika matched it well. **_Good he's actually trying _**thought Shika. The cat hanyou was quick and nimble, when she couldn't block she dodged. Inuyasha slowly increased his effort as he noticed Shika was too strong for that level.**

**Shika struck and Inuyasha only barely parried in time. Even with his huge sword the slim sword was matching it well. Shika's form was well with a sword her back was straight and her feet were positioned so she could dodge, strike or parry easily. Inuyasha was well, Inuyasha he used the techniques he had always used before except he went easy on the girl.**

**The air was full of the sound of metal striking metal. The spectators watched with excitement as Shika was slowly pushing Inuyasha up to full effort. Sesshomaru was beginning to see that Shika's techniques were beginning to pay off.**

**The referees were just engrossed by the sword fighting, all of them forgot to check about fouls and other cheating. Kagome was beginning to watch with less and less worry about Shika getting hurt. Sango and Miroku were again sitting close as Kirara jumped down to join the referees.**

**Shika and Inuyasha were brought together as their swords were crossed in an X when both struck at the same time.**

"**Good for a girl, am I?" Hissed Shika.**

**Inuyasha pushed her back and struck again with force, she was still blocking his thrusts with way too much easiness. Shika sighed. **_He's still not at full power yet… what do I have to demonstrate so he actually tries his best? Although I'm not even trying my best but…_

**Shika thrust at Inuyasha and he parried it, Shika twirled around and thrust again, this time Inuyasha barely just blocked it. Shika was trying to show a bit more skill with hopes of Inuyasha going up to full force. She wanted him to show it first before she too put full effort into it.**

**Inuyasha was frustrated nothing he could do would throw her off. It was time to put full effort into this. He charged at Shika and she only just blocked, the Tetsusaiga's blade tip was an inch from her face.**

"**Thought it time to show a bit more skill, Inuyasha?" Shika asked.**

**Shika pushed back the sword with her own strength; Inuyasha had done what she wanted now Shika was going to show more skill too. Shika thrust at Inuyasha and pushed against the Tetsusaiga with all her might.**

"**You were just acting too!" He whispered in disbelief.**

**Now the real fight had begun. The two hanyous' were at full strength now and there was no stop to the endless thrusts, blocks, and dodges. Sesshomaru was watching with pure interest now, as were all the others. Maybe she can win!**

**Shika and Inuyasha stood apart from each other panting. No one yet was giving in although they both looked fatigued. In unison they both started charging, both of them summoning there full strength into this blow. The sound of clashing metal echoed all around and one sword flew into the air and landed a few meters away from its owner. It was the Tetsusaiga, its huge form slowly turned back into its decayed looking one. Inuyasha fell back and Shika's sword was pointing at his throat. **

"**I've won Inuyasha!" An amused cat demon announced.**

_Author's Note: Well I hope you liked it I put a lot of work into this PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think of my work so far I'd love to hear what people have to say. If your wondering what Chopsticks is it's a game my friends and me play when we're bored. _

_Next chapter coming soon! _


	7. Party

**Shika offered her hand to Inuyasha who took it and the cat hanyou pulled Inuyasha up. Inuyasha still hadn't recovered from his defeat; he let go of Shika's hand and stared at her with a mix of disbelief and respect.**

**The spectators were watching with glee as they saw Inuyasha was lost for words. Shippo, Rin and Jaken ran to Shika and surrounded her, they joined hands and danced in a circle around Shika singing a song Rin had made up during the fight. Sesshomaru stayed sitting on the log while the rest of the group made their way to Shika.**

"**Not so confident anymore, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku teased.**

**Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku he just nodded and his eyes moved back into focus. He started to shake Miroku's shoulders.**

"**I was beat by a girl!" He cried.**

**Shika laughed at this and walked over to Inuyasha. She smiled and extended her hand.**

"**No hard feelings?" **

**Inuyasha nodded and shook her hand.**

"**No hard feelings," he repeated.**

**Everyone in turn congratulated Shika and Ah-Un head butted Shika affectionately but almost knocked her over with force. Shika giggled and turned towards Kirara who had jumped on her shoulder and was trying not to slip off. She caught the little two-tailed youkai and petted her as she walked back to the square of logs. Sesshomaru got up off the log and walked towards Shika.**

"**I underestimated you, Shika. I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said.**

**Shika didn't know why but she blushed. But she quickly recovered, smiled and flicked her ears. **

"**No matter," she replied. **

**That night the group was preparing for a **_huge _**celebration. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had agreed to Shika's terms almost willingly. The girl had proven them wrong and she deserved to be listened to and honoured. Shippo and Inuyasha had gone to get fish from the nearest river, and Kirara and Kagome had gone back to the present to get food and music. Miroku and Sango had stayed and got a nice fire going while Sesshomaru, Shika, Rin and Jaken were all lying down on one log each and resting.**

**Ah-Un was resting by the edge of the forest with its two heads on its paws. It was dusk now and Shika had her eyes closed. Jaken was holding his staff to him and looking up at the few stars that were appearing, Rin was dozing like Shika and Sesshomaru was blankly staring at the sky.**

"**It was great that Shika won the swordfight wasn't it?" Sango asked Miroku who was leaning against the cabin.**

"**Yes, it was Shika's a strong character," Miroku replied. "Personality and everything."**

"**I'm glad we saved her Miroku, I couldn't live with myself if we had left her to die," Sango told him.**

**Miroku put his arms around her. Sango at first resisted but then calmed down. Sango nuzzled closer to Miroku and laid her head on his chest. She hoped with all her heart that nothing would happen. That Miroku and her would still be together after the final battle with Naraku was over, that they'd still get married and Kohaku would be with them… **

**A while later Inuyasha and Shippo returned with a huge bucket full of fish. Sesshomaru and Shika had fallen asleep but Sesshomaru woke up because of the heavy scent. He nudged Shika to wake her up. Sesshomaru pointed to the fish and Shika followed him without protest. Rin and Jaken sat up and Rin walked over to join Jaken. Shika took the bucket of fish from Inuyasha and put it beside the fire. Sesshomaru sat next to Jaken and Inuyasha and Shippo sat himself down on the log next to them. Shika sat down next to Rin and watched everyone else.**

**Miroku and Sango sat on the log across from Inuyasha. Now all they had to do was wait for Kagome and Kirara. Everyone was staring at the fish hungrily. The Bone Eaters well was quite far away so Kagome took a long time. Finally when the moon was quite high in the sky and Shika had fallen asleep again, Kagome and Kirara finally arrived. She apologized for being so late and set down a boom box and took off a backpack stuffed with food.**

**Rin woke Shika up and pointed to the strange contraption that was square and appeared to be… well they had no idea.**

"**What is that?" Shika asked.**

**Kagome explained that it played the radio and all kinds of music, but you had to put a CD in first. Shika was just as confused as before but let it slip. After all these nice people were throwing a party all for **_her_**. Kagome asked Inuyasha to bring out a table to put the food on and Kagome put batteries in the boom box and put a CD in, she didn't press play though. **_Leave the dancing till after eating_

**After the food was put on the table and the fish were cooked, everything was ready to be eaten. There were paper plates and cups, plastic cutlery and party food. The food was mostly from Kagome's era with the exception of vegetables, fruit and meat. But there were all kinds of dishes that everyone except Kagome had heard of. Everyone enjoyed an immensely tasty dinner and now it was time to party. **

**Sesshomaru said he was skipping this part and would just watch. Shika just shrugged and watched Kagome put in the "CD" or whatever it was and music began to play. Shika thought this wondrous and enjoyed the futuristic music. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru were just as fascinated as Shika was. Everyone (except Sesshomaru who said he didn't dance) enjoyed the music and began to dance.**

**Even Inuyasha joined in to dance. It was just a party so everyone was dancing together and the couples didn't matter. Miroku asked Shika to dance and she accepted. Shika turned towards Sesshomaru as Miroku twirled and dipped her. He seemed to have a look of jealousy upon his face but as Miroku brought her up it wasn't there anymore. Was it ever there? Rin, Jaken and Shippo were dancing together and Sango after asked Miroku to dance and Kagome asked Inuyasha.**

**Shika through the night had danced with: Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Jaken. The hanyou was quite skilled with her feet and Shika explained that her mom had taught her to dance before she died. Everyone had fun dancing and went to bed quite happy, but tired. Shika took a sleeping bag out of Ah-Un's saddlebags and put it beside the fire, she also pulled out Rin and Jaken's sleeping bags and did the same with theirs.**

**Sesshomaru never slept in sleeping bags he preferred the ground. Shika didn't question this because often she did that too. She said good night to everyone and denied requests to sleep inside. Shika told everyone she preferred to sleep under the stars. As soon as Shika's head touched the soft inside of the sleeping bag she fell asleep.**

**Freezing cold water gripped Shika as she was plunged into a river. In seconds she was pulled under and struggling to breathe fresh air again. Her head bobbed up to the surface and she welcomed gulps of fresh air. Shika was struggling to get to the shore now and she was quickly tiring.**

**She had to dodge big rocks jutting out of the water and as she tried to walk on the bottom the sharp rocks prevented her from getting a good footing and cut her feet. Even more fear gripped her as Shika realized a waterfall was ahead of her. **_I'm going to die! _**She screamed inside her head. Suddenly the water swept her into a rock and all went black. **_This is it…_

**Shika suddenly sat up and looked around. She was drenched in cold sweat and Sesshomaru was standing before her.**

"**You fidgeting so I woke you up, what happened?" He asked.**

**Shika clutched at her head, it was as if the pain was real… he head throbbed and she could feel a goose egg.**

"**Bad dream that's all…" Shika told him.**

**It was early morning and the sun was just rising, the birds were chirping and she could see the sleeping forms of Rin and Jaken. She looked at Sesshomaru and then fell asleep again.**

**Shika felt someone kick her so she opened one eye to see whom it was.**

"**It's kinda hard to eat breakfast when you're taking up all the room!" Inuyasha explained.**

**By that time Sesshomaru was up.**

"**That's no way to treat a women, Inuyasha. Do you kick Kagome too?" Sesshomaru sneered.**

**Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru and started digging through Kagome's backpack looking for left over food. Shika got up and rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it in Ah-Un's saddlebag. By this time Rin and Jaken had woken up too. They began doing the same as Shika.**

**Inuyasha by this time had pulled out a bunch of leftover food that was never opened. Shika was intrigued so she started looking at the food the dog hanyou had brought out.**

"**Want to share a bag of potato chips?" Shika asked, smiling.**

"**Sure," Inuyasha replied.**

"**Oooh, Can I have some, Lady Shika?" Rin asked.**

**Shika nodded and Jaken started picking through the other food that Inuyasha had brought out. Sesshomaru joined the group eating chips and they were all sitting in a circle by the backpack passing chips to one another, it was a comical sight.**

"**What are you all doing?" Miroku asked as he came out of the cabin.**

"**Eaeshn potasha shicks," replied Shika.**

"**Hey can I have some?" Miroku asked.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and Miroku joined the circle of potato chip eaters. Jaken had pulled out some melted ice cream, (why Kagome brought that I have no idea… I'm just the author) opened the lid and began chugging it down. All the chip eaters began chanting:**

"**Chug! Chug! Chug!"**

**Kagome came running out of the cabin and it took awhile for her to process the information she was seeing here.**

"**What in the world are all of you doing?" Kagome asked in disbelief.**

**Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome. Sango came running after Kagome with Kirara and Shippo behind them.**

"**Having… fun?" Inuyasha replied.**

**Everyone who was eating junk food nodded and began eating again. Kagome sighed… **_if you can't beat em' join em'! _**She looked over at Jaken in disgust as he was wiping away the melted ice cream from his face onto his robes. She pulled out another bag of potato chips and began eating those. Sango and Shippo joined her; Kirara looked at everyone in disgust and went off to join Ah-Un in eating fruit off the trees. **_Disgusting…_

**After the sun had risen high in the sky Inuyasha and Kagome had slipped away while everyone was eating lunch. Inuyasha had brought her to the meadow, which was a short walk away from the cabin. He didn't tell her why he had just asked her to come. Kagome had obeyed and now they were enjoying a peaceful afternoon together staring at the clouds.**

**After debating about what he should say Inuyasha stood up and faced Kagome.**

"**I want to tell you something Kagome, but I don't know how to word it. I really don't know what your reaction will be."**

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing in so far. I really hope you think my story is good. I wish more people will review but hey I can't complain. I've been getting a lot of hits and devoted reviewers. Once more: Please review and have a happy day/night/afternoon whatever the time it is when you read my story._


	8. News

**Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha, his expression was hard to read. What could it be? Well Kagome had a couple ideas… She looked at Inuyasha and it looked like he was trying to think of the right words to tell her.**

**Memories flashed through her mind, memories of all the time she had spent with everyone in the Feudal Era. When she had first met Inuyasha and pulled the arrow out, when she had first met Shippo, when Sango had tried to kill Inuyasha. All the times she had said: "Sit" to Inuyasha. She sensed that whatever Inuyasha was going to tell her, it would change her life forever. For better or worse…**

"**Whatever you're going to tell me, Inuyasha I'll accept it whatever it is," Kagome told him in a weak voice.**

**Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kagome he closed his eyes and sighed.**

"**I had a dream about Kikyo, Kagome," Inuyasha began shakily.**

"**Oh."**

**Kagome's heart fell; she had an idea what was coming. She looked at Inuyasha adoringly and memories flashed through her mind, memories of them together. But also when Inuyasha was always looking for Kikyo and always thinking about her. She began crying, tears streaming down her face.**

"**And…" Inuyasha continued. "I also dreamt about you… about how much I'd miss you if you were to be dead…"**

**Kagome looked up at him a tiny ray of hope flashed through her mind, it grew bigger and bigger as she stared into those dog hanyou eyes. **

"**I've chosen who I want to be with, Kagome," Inuyasha announced. "It's you,"**

**Kagome couldn't contain all the joy she threw her arms around Inuyasha in a tight hug, Inuyasha returned the grip with his.**

"**I love you Kagome," He whispered in her ear.**

**Kagome's could feel her heart begin to beat even faster than before. She couldn't remember when she hadn't wanted to hear those words being said to her. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and he leaned forward. Kagome's heart soared with joy as she felt Inuyasha's lips touch hers. **

**They broke apart and Inuyasha looked at Kagome with adoring eyes. She was his now… he'd always wanted to do this but he didn't know with whom. Inuyasha had decided now and his choice was Kagome. **

**Kagome and Inuyasha slipped back quite unnoticed by anyone except Kirara. Everyone was (yes) **_still _**eating junk food. No one had eaten much at the party and all the potato chips were almost gone. Sesshomaru had quite a liking for the chips and Shika and him were stuffing their faces in a bag.**

**Kirara looked over at everyone stuffing his or her faces in various junk foods. **_Pigs…_**Ah-Un looked down at her and put down two fruits in her paws from its mouths. Kirara mewed her thanks and began to indulge in the fruit. **

**After all the junk food was spent out everyone was sick to his or her stomach. Shika stood up from collapsing on Sesshomaru from stomach pain.**

"**Just think everyone, it was worth it!" Shika announced. "And… we'll never to it again!"**

**Everyone agreed with Shika and laughed as well. After that everyone rested until all his or her stomachs felt a good deal better. Shippo and Rin were sugar high almost all day. Jaken was collapsed on the log next to Shika because of eating too much melted ice cream. Everyone else just indulged in potato chips so they had a really, really bad stomach ache.**

"**Wow I never knew weird human junk food could taste so good," Sesshomaru stated.**

**Later in the evening everyone felt a good deal better and was chatting amongst themselves. Kagome asked all the girls (Sango, Rin, and Kirara) if they wanted to go to the hot springs later on. All the girls thought this was a good idea, so they looked forward to a relaxing evening in the hot water.**

"**I'd like to come to, Kagome!" Miroku stated.**

**Sango hit him on the head with her boomerang and Miroku fell to the ground face first.**

"**I don't think so Miroku," Sango replied.**

**Shika looked at Sango her head tilted, she was confused. Sango smiled at Shika.**

"**Miroku he's a pervert. Always has been, always will beware of him," Sango explained.**

**Shika thought this funny a bit but shuddered… bad experiences that she wished she could forget. Sesshomaru looked towards her as she shuddered and remembered what she had told him… what he had saved her from.**

"**Try to forget," He whispered in her ear.**

**Shika nodded she wished she could forget her past. This was where she wanted to be right now, with friends and with family, her adopted family. Kirara jumped up to settle on Shika's lap and Inuyasha began to light the fire. It was getting chilly outside so everyone was relieved when there was a nice fire going as the sun set.**

"**What makes you so sure there's a hot springs around here Kagome?" Inquired Shika.**

**Kagome explained that as she went to pick up the food and music she flew over a hot springs not far from here. It was to the back of the cabin and up a hill. The sun was just peeking up over the trees so the girls thought it best to leave. The girls said goodbye to their male companions and started heading north. **

"**Don't kill yourselves Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!" Shika called over her shoulder as she was disappearing around the corner.**

**There appeared to be a trail leading to the hot springs so that's what the group followed.**

"**Guess what! Me and Inuyasha were talking today and…" Kagome began, excitement obvious in her tone of voice.**

"**Oh my gosh he chose you over Kikyo, didn't he, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.**

**Kagome and Sango turned towards Rin and looked at her in surprise.**

**"Does she even know about Kikyo?" Sango asked.**

"**Rin knows a great deal more about what's going on around her than people give her credit for," Shika explained.**

"**Well anyways that's great!" Sango asked. "That bitch is finally out of the picture…"**

"**Your Kikyo's reincarnation aren't you Kagome?" Shika asked.**

**Kagome was puzzled about what Rin and Shika knew already but everyone was excited about the news. Kagome, herself was relieved. She didn't have to worry about Kikyo anymore.**

**It took about twenty minutes to reach the hot springs and when they did reach it they were relieved. No one had had a bath in awhile; the steam that rose up from the waters was comforting. The girls removed their clothes and dipped into the nice, hot water.**

"**So how's it going with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked.**

**Sango blushed and sank into the water a bit.**

"**Oh you and Miroku are together, how cute. I should suspect as much!" Shika stated.**

**Kirara mewed and jumped in, she dog paddled over to Sango and sat on her lap, her chin only just rising above the water. Everyone spent at least an hour in the hot springs. They arrived back at the cabin when the moon was a bit above the mountains. **

**After being in the warmth of the water and then coming out into a chilly night, the girls were cold. They almost ran to the fire and sat down in their usual places. **

"**Wow your both still alive!" Shika exclaimed sarcastically to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.**

"**Have fun?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.**

**Kagome nodded and looked warmly at Inuyasha she sat down beside him and Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulders to sit on Kagome's. Sango sat down beside Miroku and Kirara jumped on her lap. Shika and Rin went to sit beside Jaken and Sesshomaru.**

**Shika looked up at the moon and jumped, it was the full moon that meant… Inuyasha saw Shika jump and he looked at the moon himself. He looked at Sesshomaru and groaned. **_Not while he's here…_

**Shika punched herself mentally for her ignorance; tomorrow was the new moon and she turned human. Then she remembered that Inuyasha was half-demon too. Did he turn human on the same night as her? What did he look like? Curiosity kept anxiety at bay but Inuyasha was obviously nervous and kept glancing at Sesshomaru.**

**"Little Brother, I won't attack you or try to steal your sword," Sesshomaru stated.**

**Inuyasha was puzzled, how did Sesshomaru know?**

**"Shika's a hanyou too remember," Sesshomaru said.**

**Inuyasha looked at Shika and she looked worried too, each group didn't completely trust the other yet. Inuyasha thought tomorrow night was going to be interesting, he'd never been in the company of another half-demon except that girl from the bat tribe… what was her name? But especially not on the night of their transformation, what would Shika look like?**

**"Inuyasha's really worried when he's human, scared one of his enemies will attack him," Shippo told Sesshomaru's group.**

**"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**Inuyasha scrambled over to Shippo and went to hit him but suddenly an unseen barrier threw him back. Shika opened her eyes and giggled at Inuyasha who was trying to get at Shippo but couldn't because of the barrier that held him to the ground.**

**"Who's doing that?" Asked Shippo in disbelief.**

**"Ask her!" Inuyasha pointed to Shika.**

**Everyone turned around to look at the neko hanyou who seemed to be concentrating on Inuyasha.**

**"Why didn't you tell me you had psychic powers?" Sesshomaru hissed.**

**Shika, at the question broke her concentration and the barrier that held Inuyasha dissipated. Shika looked at Sesshomaru and stared right into his eyes, Inuyasha lunged at Shika and she barely dodged in time.**

**"What'd you do that for baka?" Shika teased.**

**"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**Shika just giggled and jumped up again, this time Inuyasha collided with the dirt. He spit it out and continued chasing Shika. Sesshomaru just a few seconds ago had been talking to his companion when a red and white blur had gone whizzing passed him and almost knocking him and everyone else off.**

**"Why's he acting so weird?" Kagome asked, puzzled.**

**"Full moon?" Miroku guessed.**

**Shika prepared for a big jump and just as Inuyasha was going to pounce on her she kicked off the ground and jumped into the trees.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, now getting annoyed.**

**Inuyasha jumped up into the tree also and it couldn't support both their weight. Shika slipped off and landed heavy on her side.** _Cats are supposed to always land on their feet! _**Shika was trying to get up as Inuyasha charged at her, with the Tetsusaiga! Shika had injured her leg in the fall. She couldn't get up in time, closer and closer Inuyasha came with the sword. Fear in her eyes now as she could see her reflection in the sword.**

**"What are you doing?" Shika screamed.**

_Author's Note: Oh I'm so evil, cliffhanger. Anyone know a good japanese name for a vampire hanyou ;? I don't have a lot of knowledge of the Japanese Language sooo suggestions on names would be nice. Well I really don't plan my story out I just sit in front of a computer and then it comes to me so… that's how I write, it has it's advantages and disadvantages. Sorry if some chapters are bland or whatever it's just that I have writers block. I may not be writing as much, (but don't worry I'm still going to finish my story) because I'm looking for ballroom dancing lessons and if not that maybe jazz also I have to go school supply shopping soon sigh it's that time of year again, and other things. So wish me luck for finding a place that offers ballroom dancing lessons in my small town. Thank you reviewers for reviewing my story: inlove-witha-halfdemon, disturbed insomniac, juusan'ya, and Vitanie Tora. Wow long note…_


	9. Vampire

**In a flash of silver and a clash of metal, Sesshomaru jumped in between Inuyasha and Shika. Sesshomaru's sword had blocked the Tetsusaiga from striking the cat hanyou. By now Shika's leg had recovered and she got up and walked over to beside Sesshomaru, who was struggling to keep Inuyasha at bay. The cat hanyou looked a bit pale and shaken but otherwise perfectly all right.**

"**Don't hurt him he's possessed!" She exclaimed. **

**Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's eyes and they were glazed it was chilling he thought, but he'd never admit that to anyone. Inuyasha was struggling as hard as he could to get to Shika but Sesshomaru held his ground. Shika heard rustling in the bushes and looked over her shoulder to see what it was: nothing that could be seen was there.**

"**Mwahaha, ooh I'm so bad," laughed a voice as it retreated into the shadows.**

**Sesshomaru pushed against Inuyasha's sword with force, as Inuyasha fell back. He hit the ground and let go of his sword, he seemed he was back to normal. He looked over to Shika who was looking scared because her sword had dropped when she had fell. She had no means to defend herself by if Sesshomaru failed.**

"**I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.**

**Sesshomaru slipped the Tokijin back into its sheath and tossed Shika her sword, where he found by a tree. Kirara suddenly came flying through the bushes ready to defend her friend.**

**Shika rushed over to her and patted her until she calmed down. Kirara returned to her normal size just as everyone ran into the clearing. Kagome looked at Shika and Sesshomaru then turned to Inuyasha.**

"**What happened?" Sango asked, concerned.**

"**Are you alright, Shika? Inuyasha gets really mad sometimes, but never… to hurt a person," Kagome finished almost in tears.**

"**Don't worry I wasn't harmed, although I cannot say the same for Inuyasha. He was possessed and someone made him attack me," Shika explained.**

**Sesshomaru nonchalantly walked over to Sango and stood near her. He was looking at Inuyasha who looked like he was sleeping. Rin stood over Inuyasha looking at his face and then to his chest.**

"**Is he dead, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked pointing at him.**

**Everyone laughed, Kirara bristled and jumped off Sango's shoulder as Miroku stroked her butt…**

"**Ahh, the touch of-**

**He didn't finish the rest of his sentence as Sango slapped him on the face and he fell over onto the ground. Kirara sat on his chest purring happily.**

"**No, Rin he's not dead," Shika laughed.**

**Later that night the group was gathered around the fire, Inuyasha hadn't woken up yep and nearly everyone was starting to get concerned. Sesshomaru couldn't be happier if Inuyasha died, although he knew no one else would. Suddenly Inuyasha opened his eyes.**

"**What the hell happened?" He asked holding his head.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome explained, as she hugged him.**

**Shika had a strange reaction to this simple hug; she felt heat across her face and got all fidgety. Sesshomaru and Sango were the only ones who noticed this behavior. Sango smiled and returned to watching Inuyasha and Kagome. A half smile came across Sesshomaru's face. Unfortunately Shika noticed this and she wasn't too happy…**

"**What are you laughing at baka?" Shika yelled as she hit her companion over the head.**

**Inuyasha started laughing and laughed again when Shika turned to glare at him. Miroku still had the red hand print on his face from when Sango hit him. **

"**If a girl gets mad, don't laugh," he advised.**

**Sango was still glaring at him and Shippo shuddered from fright he jumped into Shika's arms and she wrapped her arms around him, a little too tightly she was still upset. Kirara tried to calm Shika down by jumping on her shoulder and head butting her affectionately. Eventually she released her tight grip on Shippo and lifted Kirara off her head.**

"**I'm going for a walk," She explained, her voice stony.**

**She ran off before anyone could anything. Everyone looked stunned, even Inuyasha who stopped laughing. Shippo rubbed his belly where Shika had wrapped her arms around him and Kirara mewed a confused, little mew.**

"**Okay what just happened?" Jaken asked.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru, does your head hurt?" Rin asked, innocently.**

"**Yes," he replied.**

**Why was she having these feelings? Why now? Tears streamed down her face as she sat down on a rock to rest after running. When she saw Inuyasha and Kagome hug, it just stirred something in her that wanted to be like them. **_You're lonely…_**What who was that? How'd they contact her through telepathy?**

**The bushes started rustling and a tall, pale figure stepped out of them. The creature had black glossy hair that fell down to its neck and red eyes without pupils. Two large fangs showed from the mouth. Its skin was like a dirty shade of white and two leathery black wings protruded from its shoulder blades. It was wearing a blood-red long t-shirt type of thing and long, black bellbottom-ish pants.**

"**Who are you?"**

**The creature smiled a most devious smile that sent shivers down poor Shika's spine. It was hovering a few inches off the ground, the whole scene looked unnatural. As soon as the vampire started coming closer Shika bolted to the nearest tree. Shika didn't understand, she was usually cool around her enemies and quickly took care of them.****This one was different, she was frozen in fear everything about him his eyes, his smile, his face… just everything! She was backed up against the tree now with the creature about a meter away.**

"**Who are you?" She asked again, fear obvious in her voice.**

**The creature smiled again, the malicious smile. It floated closer and slowly reached out a hand to touch her cheek. Shika was frozen in fear, unable to move. The creature leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.**

"**Your worst nightmare…"**

**The vampire disappeared and all that was left of to show that it was there was a black rose. Shika slumped to the bottom of the tree and picked up the black rose turning it over in her hand. The sharp points of the stem pricked her finger and the blood trickled onto the black flower. **

"**Can Shika hold a grudge?" Shippo asked, trying to control his laughter.**

**Sesshomaru sighed with his head in his hands; Shika got touchy about very certain subjects. If it didn't happen to him most he would most likely think it amusing. Sesshomaru couldn't blame Shippo for laughing.**

"**You have no idea," he replied.**

"**You mean she'll try and kill me?" Inuyasha exclaimed.**

"**Am I dead?" Sesshomaru asked.**

"**No…" Inuyasha replied. "Even though I wish you weren't."**

**Shippo giggled, he had taken a liking to Sesshomaru. The short time he had been here, Sesshomaru was nicer than all the other times Shippo had met him. Shika had kept him from hurting anyone thankfully; this side of "Lord Sesshomaru" was better. Shippo figuring he better call him by "Lord" struck up the courage to speak with Sesshomaru.**

"**Uh… Lord Sesshomaru?"**

"**Yes?" Sesshomaru said, turning to Shippo fixing his yellow eyes on the fox demon.**

**Shippo shuddered a bit but regained his confidence; mostly out of curiosity he wanted to talk with Sesshomaru, he was to shy with Shika there but he wanted to ask Sesshomaru about her past. The only question is will he tell them?**

"**What do you know about Lady Shika's past?" Shippo asked, trying to hide his curious expression.**

"**Why don't you ask her?" Sesshomaru asked, amused.**

**Everyone was listening to the conversation with curios expressions on there face, they were all wanting to ask the same question it's just that they were all too scared. Shika was mysterious and they all didn't want to ask her personal questions until she was willing to answer them. **

"**Because… she wouldn't answer…" trailed Shippo, twiddling his thumbs.**

"**Exactly!" Shika exclaimed as she stepped out of the bushes. "Not yet anyway, I'm sorry for…" Shika looked around at all the expressions of various faces she chuckled to herself. "Any inconvience…"**

**Shika was glad; she didn't like telling the story of her tainted past, Shika preferred it when she felt comfortable enough to tell… or had to many bottles of Sake… but -cough- they didn't need to know about that. She was also glad that the thought of her having slight psychic powers was driven out of everyone's mind for now.**

"**Where'd you get that rose?" Miroku asked.**

**Shika snapped back to reality and looked at the rose, it was in her hand and she distinctly remembered not picking it up. She shivered, but not because of the cold. She threw it on the ground and trampled it.**

"**Nowhere."**

**Shika glared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and sat next to Sango, Kirara jumped on Shika's lap and lay down there purring. Sango chuckled and whispered something to Shika who smiled mischeviously and nodded. Kirara looked up from Shika's lap with curiosity at the two women. Sango shot Kagome a mischievous look and mouthed "she accepted" Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha, the plan was in motion…**

**When everyone was going to bed Shika walked up to Sesshomaru she shot him malicious smile. Oh how he hated when she did that, Sesshomaru shuddered, he would admit it to himself but no other, when Shika wanted to she could creep him out… a lot.**

"**I feel sorry for you Sesshomaru, I really do," She giggled. "Watch your back… Mwahahahaha…" **

**Shika started fading away as if it were her ghost; the first thing Sesshomaru wondered about was how she did that and the next what she meant. Jaken came out from behind Sesshomaru's leg.**

"**Lady Shika scares me…" Jaken wined.**

**Sesshomaru grunted and went to lie down on the grass by the edge of the trees; Rin was already asleep and Jaken just closed his eyes in his sleeping bag. Other than Jaken and himself everyone else inside was asleep, as far as he knew…**

"**How did you girls talk about this while the guys were talking?" Shika asked.**

"**Guys are ignorant, they don't see what's right front of them," Kagome explained.**

"**She's got a point there you know," Sango said.**

**Shika giggled; Kagome had come up with the idea to got to her time and leave the guys all alone, for Shika to kind of get away from them for a while. Also to make the guys frustrated with no girls around, no one to cook, no one to keep Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from fighting and so on. But they'd take Shippo, Kirara, and Rin with them.**

**Shika suspected of Kagome from being from the future, and she told her she was and Shika was fine with that. But what she couldn't grasp is that they could all go into the future very simply. Kagome told her that she would understand when it happened it was hard to explain.**

**It was also Sango's first time into the future, as well as Rin, Shippo and Kirara. Shika was excited; she didn't know what modern life would be like five hundred years in the future. Of course Rin, and Shippo didn't know but they'd tell them in the morning. **

**Shika said goodnight to the other girls and Kirara and went outside (where she preferred to sleep). Sesshomaru was still awake and turned to look at her as she came out of the door.**

"**I thought you were asleep."**

"**Nope."**

"**I see, keep your secrets then, Shika."**

**Shika just winked and continued looking mischievous, Sesshomaru stuck his tongue at her and then closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep. Shika grabbed a sleeping bag from Ah-Un while saying goodnight to the two-headed dragon, set it down and smoothed it out. She took a drink from Kagome's water bottle (because she was terribly afraid to go into the forest for a drink in case the vampire was there) and slipped it back into her backpack. ****She walked back outside and almost fainted from fear as she saw the black rose spotted with blood on her sleeping bag.**

"**What the fuck?" Shika angrily asked nothing.**

"**Congratulations, you have a stalker," Sesshomaru told her.**

"**It's a flower, Sesshomaru," Shika said annoyed (although she couldn't help giggling at his remark).**

_Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for my mistake in the last chapter, the new moon doesn't come till about two weeks after the full moon. So go with the assumption that the characters said "in two weeks" not the next day. So I hoped you like this chapter, I have a set character for Shika but… I want to know what my fans think (wow I have fans). Who would be good for Shika. You can even include my vampire creature if you want, it could be anyone, say Shika and… Naraku yeah so, tell me! Also sorry for taking so long to update but school just started and such sooo… yeah. Thanks for reading!_


	10. Miroku's Mistake

_Author's Note: I am so terribly sorry for not updating in so long… I wanted to but I got busy and all this stuff happened with my personal life (all for the good). So I hope this chapter is worth the wait, and please forgive about making you wait for so long. So without further adieu let you immerse yourself in the adventure that is unfolding._

**Shika, that night had a surprisingly good sleep. No one could hurt her while she was around her friends, so she thought that one peaceful night. Shika for the entire world believed in that one thought. But what if that someone who hurt was one of her friends?**

**She was beginning to put her full trust into these people, why not? They had been kind to her and like the family she once had… a long time ago. For a moment her mind was not in the present but in the past, dwelling on the thoughts of her family and friends. But her mind returned when a voice sounded (so it seemed) from far away.**

"**Shika, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, concerned. He walked away even before she replied and engaged himself with pounding the life out of Jaken… for some unknown reason to Shika.**

**Shika found out later from Rin that Jaken had muttered some kind of rude remark apparently about Sesshomaru. Shika giggled at that and looked at Sesshomaru who avoided her gaze; he almost seemed embarrassed. Shika then went over to Inuyasha (who had just gotten up) and asked him to accompany her to the stream for some food. After a quick moment of silence Shika struck up conversation with a very reluctant hanyou.**

"**So you chose Kagome over that… Kick-you person, eh?" Shika asked, teasingly.**

"**It was Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped back a little louder than he meant to. **

**Shika looked hurt and Inuyasha quickly added "and yes I chose Kagome" to the conversation. He also said sorry for yelling and Shika accepted the apology, a little reluctantly nonetheless. Inuyasha was surprised a bit, he **_actually _**felt sorry for Shika. Shika was one of the few other hanyous that he had met along his travels. He felt linked to her… like he was responsible for her, like a… brother and she was a sister to him.**

**Shika was silent for a long while, she was deep in her own thoughts. She was thinking about Inuyasha, he seemed so… distant sometimes like his thoughts were of a different time. So something had happened that had stained his past too, eh? Then Inuyasha and herself were more alike than she thought… Shika ran in front of Inuyasha and put out a hand to stop him. She looked into his eyes and he looked back. Shika felt like she was looking into his very soul, his eyes were so full of sadness and hatred that she felt like looking away but couldn't she was transfixed.**

"**You and I are more alike than you know, Inuyasha…" Shika stated. **

"**I can guess, Lady Shika," Inuyasha replied back.**

**Shika was caught off guard by the statement of respect and nearly tripped and fell over a rock. She recovered herself and Inuyasha smiling led the way to the stream. They both together caught eighteen fish and walked back, smiling to their awaiting friends.**

**Shika began cooking the fish and pretty soon everyone was digging into their succulent meal. Whoever was still hungry was welcome to seconds and almost everyone did help himself or herself. Everyone thanked Shika for cooking and catching their meal (except Sesshomaru). Inuyasha grumbled about not being given credit. Shika chuckled to herself and swore as she saw the black rose in her sitting place.**

"**Shit!" She muttered under her breath.**

"**I heard that Shika," Sesshomaru told her, teasingly.**

**Shika kind of half glared his way then focused on the flower, she picked it up and threw it in the air and sliced it in half with the sword. A dark set of eyes disappeared as Sesshomaru turned around to see what was there. Shika could have sworn a faint laugh sounded faint and faraway on the wind. **_Oh, I see you think this is a game do you?_

**Shika asked Kagome when they would be going to her time and Kagome told her about tomorrow or the next day. Shika was getting excited; she was going to go to the future!**

"**What are **_you _**so perky about?" Sesshomaru asked in an annoyed tone.**

**Shika winked at him and walked over to Kirara and Ah-Un and began talking to them. Sesshomaru was now getting curious… what was she planning?**

"**No need to get annoyed with her, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome added in a most curious tone.**

_Oh, I see you're in on it too…_ **His mind flashed back to when Shika, Rin, and Jaken had miraculously pushed him into a lake, mud, and chicken feathers… all in the same day. Lord Sesshomaru had yelled at Shika for hours (he knew she planned it all) and his lecture didn't have any affect on her.** **Shippo jumped up on Shika's shoulders and stayed with her for most of the day, for some unknown reason he felt very clingy today. Shika didn't mind it was fun having a demon child on her shoulders. Rin followed Shika the rest of the day too and not long after that Kirara joined the group. Shika eventually asked Kagome if there was a place she could take the children. Kagome told them of a meadow a few minutes walk in the west direction. Shika walked quickly out of the clearing after seeing Sango and Miroku hug. Shika just felt awkward around loving couples… the vampire's words echoed in her head. **_You're lonely…_

**A few minutes later they arrived in a beautiful meadow full of lots of different kinds of flowers. The children and Kirara were delighted, so was Shika. It was a serenely beautiful day; Shika just let Rin, Shippo and Kirara run around. After awhile, Shippo and Rin came up to Shika.**

"**We have a surprise for you, Shika!" Rin told her, smiling.**

"**I hope you like it!" Shippo said. He brought out a kind of crown made out of flowers from behind his back and gave it to the hanyou.**

**The item was made with care and devotion and Shika put it on her head and was proud to wear it. It had the most beautiful flowers Shika had ever seen in it.**

"**Thank you so much you two!" Shika exclaimed happily. "Which one of you made it?"**

"**I picked the flowers and Rin made it," Shippo told her.**

**Shika smiled happily "Why it's beautiful I feel like a princess!" Shika told them.**

**The children went back to playing with Kirara and Shika sat watching them on the slope, wearing her beautiful crown. Sesshomaru watched them all from the edge of the meadow, a look of peacefulness on his face one expression that you'd never suspect from Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Shika looked over to the side and spotted Sesshomaru she waved at him with a smile, she motioned for him to come over. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down next to Shika. The demon sat down next to the hanyou and they remained there for the greater half of the day, content with the silence between them.**

**Sesshomaru and Shika brought the children and Kirara back with them for dinner and everyone enjoyed some animal meat that Inuyasha had caught that afternoon. Everyone talked around the fire that evening and as usual Sesshomaru stayed as silent as… well Sesshomaru.**

**Shika felt at home with these people, they were her friends and her only family, well they felt like family… wasn't that good enough? Kirara was settled on Sango's shoulder and Sango was leaning against Miroku who was dozing. Kagome was asleep leaning against Inuyasha and Shippo was asleep inside the cabin with Rin sleeping.**

**The oldest people of the group were just content talking around the campfire. Shika was really amazed that the truce between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had lasted this long. **_Oh well not for long! _**Thought Shika mischievously. **

**Inuyasha talked about his older adventures with Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara. He was most boastful at the part about pulling the Tetsusaiga out of the stone (even though it was Kagome who really did it). Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at this part. Kagome talked about all the things they had in her world and all that futuristic stuff. Sango talked about her old days as a Demon Slayer and Miroku talked about his days as a child.**

**Shika, Sesshomaru and Jaken just listened in to the stories and didn't tell any of their own. Shika was reluctant to let anyone know about her tainted past, Sesshomaru was just that way and Jaken just felt no one needed to know about the life of an imp.**

**The next morning Shika was the first one up and helped herself to some berries near the cabin (for she was much to scared to go farther out). Miroku was the second one up and Shika sat down beside him and offered him some berries. Miroku accepted and ate the berries one by one.**

"**Where'd you get these? There good!" Miroku asked.**

"**Just over in the bushes over there," Shika replied. "So you're a monk, what's it like to be one?"**

"**It's really… interesting I'd say, and especially if you "exercise a demon" in a wealthy town you can get a good pay and really good housing!" Miroku explained.**

**Shika giggled and smiled, ah nothing like a good trick to get you stuff you need in a village. Miroku was much like her…**

"**Although as you know Monks can't be perfect you know…" Miroku began.**

**Shika seized up right there and then, Miroku was stroking her backside and all Shika's past flashed in front of her eyes. She regained control of her self and shoved Miroku ferociously against the wall of the cabin. Tears were swelling in her eyes and Shika could hardly see.**

"**Don't touch me!" Shika hissed.**

**And then Shika ran away, into the forest sobbing terribly and Miroku was left there stunned with everyone that had woken up staring at him.**

"**What did you do Miroku?" Sango asked angrily. When he didn't reply Sango asked again, louder and more pressing this time. "What did you do?"**

**Shika ran forever… well it felt like forever she just couldn't stop. How could Miroku do that to her? Sango warned her he was a pervert… but Shika couldn't get her old memories that were renewed with fresh bitter hate and humiliation out of her head. She finally ran out of breath and couldn't possibly run anymore so she just stopped and slumped against a tree and sobbed her poor heart out.**

**Sesshomaru glared into Miroku's eyes and the monk shivered. Kagome was pacing back and forth and Inuyasha who slept through everything was scratching his butt in his sleep. Kagome couldn't take it anymore…**

"**Damn, you stupid bastard of a hanyou!" Kagome yelled. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"**

**A muffled yelp of pain came from about six feet underground.**

"**Good now you're awake, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru muttered.**

**Shippo, Rin, Kirara, and Ah-Un were all in a group talking amongst themselves and staying well away from the other people. Kagome explained to Inuyasha what had happened while he was sleeping, it took all her will power not to hit him on the head very violently with her bow.**

**Sango had had enough she announced that she was going into the forest to search for Shika. Without a backwards glance at Miroku she entered the forest, Kirara running to catch up with her. **_Poor Shika…_** thought Sango as she began her search.**

**Shika cried until she thought she possibly couldn't cry any more. She wiped the tears from her face on her sleeve and then got up to drink from the stream. The nice cool water felt good going down her throat. **_Lonely… aren't you? Your friends betrayed you… Poor Shika!_** The words seemed to echo around the forest and were even louder in her mind.**

**Shika thought she saw a bit of movement out the corner of her eye and turned quickly to pinpoint exactly where it was. The vampire materialized out of thin air a yard or so away from Shika.**

"**Why don't you ever keep my flowers?" It questioned. "I pick them especially for you…"**

**The vampire was frowning now he looked genuinely depressed. He drifted closer towards Shika and folded one of its wings around Shika. It felt smooth and leathery against Shika's back, strangely comforting. Shika didn't like that thought what if the vampire was hypnotizing her?**

"**I'm Yoru, don't be afraid I've come to help…" the vampire said in a hypnotic voice.**

**Yoru wrapped his other wing around Shika, she didn't resist, couldn't resist. He was keeping eye contact with her all the time, but all the while slowly leaning towards her neck. His teeth were inches away… he gripped her shoulders with his hands now. Shika subconsciously knew what he was doing but couldn't bring herself to do anything about it, his grip was soft and comforting. He couldn't hurt her like her friends had…**

**Suddenly a battle cry sounded from just beyond the trees and Kirara in her big form came charging and knocked Yoru flying. Yoru was trapped beneath Kirara's claws. Just as Kirara was going to deliver the killing blow the vampire disappeared in a cloud of deep black smoke.**

**Sango flew into the small clearing and picked Shika up off the ground. The hanyou's eyes flickered open and relaxed as they saw Sango. Shika smiled as Kirara came trotting up and mewed for she was in her small form again.**

"**I'm so scared Sango," Shika muttered and started to cry in Sango's shoulders.**

**After the girls sat down and started talking, Shika described what happened and stopped every once and awhile to recall her thoughts. The hanyou sighed, as she knew it was time to reveal her past to Sango. Sango was the only person except for Sesshomaru that Shika felt was really there for her. **

"**Sango… let me tell you about my past, I feel you need to know," Shika began awkwardly.**

**Shika hadn't told anyone this except for Sesshomaru, so she felt pretty scared. She hoped Sango wouldn't judge her on anything; desperate times call for desperate measures. Shika took a deep breath and began…**

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I feel so bad. I was just so busy and everything. So for all the people that think I just chose not to finish this, I'm still writing! I ask you please read and review… advice is welcome but please no flames. I'm so sorry again, I wanted to write! Trust me I just didn't have time. I'll still read and review your stories when I have time. Thank you all!_


End file.
